Insect Collecting
Grade: B Quest NPC: '''Bar Manager '''Major Domestic Bonus: '''Technology '''Minor Domestic Bonus: Commerce Players: 2 "Hey, do you like insects? There's an eccentric young girl, who belongs to a rich family and loves insects, that wants to hold an Insect-Catching Contest.She'll evaluate the insects based on rarity, and assign extra points for rare ones... The team with the most points will win, but you''ll get some kind of prize as long as you're not dead last. ''You need to participate in teams of two, so you'll need someone else to partner with. As for the location... It's the forest near the border that's swarming with enemy soldiers. It's a very dangerous place. You can capture insects just by running around the forest. You'll know you've captured one when the map in the top right flashes.If you want to place 1st, you'll need to run all around the forest and collect lots of different insects. That reminds me! The competition isn't going to be stopped just because there's enemy activity, so watch out for enemy soldiers! Good luck!" Strat ~ You need to find as many Bugs as Possible. This done simply buy moving around the Map, you will pick them up as you move. (you cant see them) Each type of bug is worth a different amount of points. To S-Rank this Quest you will need at least 2 Very Rare Bugs each. (Very Rare Bugs are shown on the Map above which 1 of the 4 locations you get will alternate everytime you do the quest) Defeating a Yellow NPC Competitor will also gain you bugs. S-Rank Strat ~ #Using the above map, each player has to catch at least 1 Very Rare Bug. - Have 1 Person check the normal Paths starting at Allied Supply Base, have another Check hidden paths. #Before the timer hits roughly 4:50 you need to capture Base 3 and both of you need to be inside the base. (Unless you two catch more than 2 rare insects then you can be inside a bit later) #Stand inside the Base. (prevent d/c) #You will catch a lot and a lot of insect automatically. 'Alternative Method' ' Player 1' *Follow the red path as indicated in the picture. By the end of the path you should have obtained at least one very rare bug. *Run through the space between the tower and the base at the start of the path, then continue the path, close to the border. Player 2 *Follow the green path as indicated in the picture. By the end of the path you should have obtained at least one very rare bug. *Stay close to the border, and more often than not you should obtain the very rare bug at the top right corner indicated in the map. *If P1 finds his very rare bug at his last spot on the path, you will find your very rare bug at the last spot of the green path (near a couple of trees). No need to use northern hidden path. Once you both have one very rare bug #Each of you kill two bug hunters (kill them along the way to the southern base). #Capture southern base (not necessary, but so as not to die), and AFK. If you manage to do this before timer reaches 5:30, it should be highly successful S-rank. Video